1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thyristor rectifier for a static converter, said thyristor rectifier comprising a plurality of thyristors, each one provided with a control device controlled from a control circuit for the entire rectifier, said control circuit being influenced by the control system which controls the whole static converter and its commutations. Said control device is provided with signal emitters which emit an indicating pulse to detectors when the voltage in the conducting direction over the proper thyristor amounts to a certain value.
2. The Prior Art
Such a thyristor rectifier is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. no. 3,794,908 and the purpose of the present invention is to record, with the help of said indicating pulses, how many and which of the thyristors and the corresponding control devices are faultless or defective, so that a constant supervision of the condition of the rectifier is ensured.
Means for this purpose are known previously, and as a rule they are based on glow lamps which are connected over the thyristors and relatively primitive circuits which, among other things, are inconvenient for transmission between different potential levels or at a longer distance.